Love the Way You Lie
by Mickey Rae
Summary: Kim stays late at school one night and discovers Jack's hidden talent. Kim also finds out something hard that Jack went through in his life. Will they admit their feelings for each other? One-shot.


** This story is based on the song Love the Way You Lie, the Colton Dixon version. He's on American Idol and I thought he did an amazing job on this song. Here's the link for the song so you can listen to it if you want to: .com/watch?v=hGmThZuARwQ**

Kim POV

I was walking through the school, towards my locker. It was late. I had cheer practice and then I stayed to get the homework ready for tomorrow in science. I'm the teacher's assistant.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard the soft tinkling of piano keys. Curiously, I followed the sound through the hallways, the beautiful sound getting louder as I got closer to the theatre room. Hesitantly, I opened the door and walked in. Up on stage was Jack. I was shocked. Since when did he play the piano?

Then he opened his mouth and started singing along with the music.

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then the saint turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_ Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind_

I sat down into one of the theatre seats and watched in amazement as he performed.

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glasses shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you always win  
Even when I'm right  
Cause you feed me fables from your head  
With violent words and empty threats

_ And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_

My mind was blown. Who knew Jack could sing too? Why didn't he tell us about this?

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

When he sang the chorus, my jaw dropped to the floor. He was amazing! I got up from my seat and started walking down the side isle towards the stage.

_ So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Til the walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories_

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

When he finished the song, he sat there for a few seconds with his eyes closed. I thought I saw a few tears escape as I got up on the stage.

"Jack." I said quietly. He spun around fast and looked surprised when he saw me standing there.

"Um...ahh..." He tried to come up with an excuse for what he had just done.

I went over to him and sat down beside him on the bench. He looked at me with a worried look in his eyes. "That was beautiful." I said with a small smile.

He looked down at the ground. "Thanks...it was the song my mom sang, about my father." My smiled quickly faded from my face. "You wanna know why I never talk about my parents?" He asked me.

"Jack, you don't have to..." I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, you should know." He took a deep breath and started. "My father was an abusive man. He always hurt my mom. That's why I started karate, you know? So I could protect her from him. My grandfather had no idea why I wanted to be trained." Tears formed in his eyes, but he kept going. "One day, I knew I was good enough to protect her, but when I got home..." His body started shaking. "She was on the floor, and there was blood everywhere. I tried everything I could...but it wasn't enough. She died that night in the hospital. I was so mad at my father, I ran home, went into his room and beat the crap out of him. I tied him up and called the police. Obviously, he went to jail for life. I lived with my grandfather and was home schooled by him for two years, before he finally decided I should go back to real school. So, we moved here." As he finished, he looked like he wanted to cry really badly. "If I had just told someone what he was doing to her, I could have saved her life. She told me not to tell anyone so I didn't, and that was the biggest mistake of my life."

We had ended up facing each other, one leg on either side of the bench. I put both my hands on his shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes. I could easily see the pain and hurt in his. I pulled him into a hug, and as soon as I did, Jack began crying. Sobs shook his body, tears soaking my shirt as he cried into my neck. I soothed him while he let all his emotions out. He probably hadn't done this in a while.

Suddenly, he pulled away and got up from the bench, looking at his phone. He looked back up, panicked, and started running. I followed him out of the school, calling out his name, but he just kept going. I took a look at my surroundings and realized that I was in a graveyard.

I spotted Jack a little ways ahead, kneeling in front of a grave. Hesitantly, I went up to him and read the headstone. Melissa Anderson. His mother.

"When my grandfather and I moved out here, we took her with us so she would never be too far away." Jack said to me as I knelt beside him. I watched him smile at the headstone. "She had a beautiful singing voice."

I smiled too. "You must have gotten that from her then."

"Yeah, and she taught me how to play the piano." He smiled bigger at a memory. "She would have liked you, Kim. You're a lot like her. That's why I love you so much."

I smiled then went over his words again in my head. "You love me?" I asked him.

He nodded and looked down. "Jack, I love you too." He met my eyes with confusion.

"You do?" I nodded and he pulled me into a hug. He pulled back a bit and lightly kissed my lips, sending waves of desire through my body. When he pulled away, he looked to the grave. "Thank you, Mom. Thank you for leading me to Kim." A gentle breeze went through the graveyard, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It was like Jack's mom had heard him and was giving him a sign.

Jack helped me up and then walked over to bed of red roses a few feet away. He picked a single flower and brought it back over to his mother's grave. He placed it in front of the headstone and whispered, "I love you, Mom."

As I walked with Jack, hand in hand, I silently promised Jack's mother that I would take care of Jack. Another breeze swept through the air, and I smiled to myself.

"Kim," Jack brought me back to reality. "Thank you for earlier. I haven't cried since the night my mom passed away."

I squeezed his hand and we fell into a silence. Jack suddenly stopped walking and I turned to him with a confused expression. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I really do love you, Kimmy."

I smiled and bit my lip. "And I really do love you too, Jack." He smiled and leaned in, pressing our lips together once again. This kiss wasn't like the other one we'd had. This one wasn't sweet and gentle, this one was deep, passionate and full of meaning. Jack's tongue slipped into my mouth and explored, committing it to his memory.

I placed my hands behind his neck and tangled them in his hair. Jack's hand dropped to my waist while his other one caressed my cheek lightly. When we pulled away, our forehead's touching, Jack stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "Meet me tonight, at the pier. Midnight."

He pulled back with a playful smirk on his face. I nodded and he winked at me before walking away down the sidewalk.

I smiled and made my way home to get ready for whatever Jack had planned. I had a feeling it was going to be interesting night.

** Okay, so what did you think? I don't think this is my best work, but I just had to do this song. Anyways...Review!**


End file.
